Recipe For Diaster, Or Love?
by mewantpancake
Summary: So, Kankuro's the new ambassador for Suna, due to Temari's 'personal' reasons. So his new guide is Sakura Haruno, aka girl who saved his butt from dying! How will this work out? Will it be disaster or love? Find out! Kanksaku or Kankusaku or KankuroxSaku


Yes. This is KankuroxSakura. I actually like this pairing, Sakura's not my favorite character, but she's the only one who doesn't have a study main pairing in my opinion, so let's pair her up with other people! Hey, be glad I'm not pairing her up with an animal okay, I have seen SasukexPakkun, not pleasant! Results of the poll for the story that I will one day write…

Sasuke and Itachi- 5 votes…Don't really like Sasusaku anymore…but I have to let the people choose x3

Kiba- 4 votes! It would be cute! They could double date with Hinata and Naruto!

Gaara, Neji, Shino, and Deidara- 3 votes…What an odd bunch, one tried to kill the other, but they all have nice hair! Shino's is so spiky!

Kabuto- 2 votes…Why did I put this here….

Iruka, Sasori, and Tobi- 1 vote Aren't there more Sasosaku lovers?

Kankuro and Kakashi- 0 votes Kakashi may be voted out soon…but I want to leave the option there. Hope this helps Kankuro get more votes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara!" Temari screamed as she burst into his office.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up from his stacks of papers.

"How's my little brother doing? Need anything? Coffee? Pens? Magical flying pigs of doom?" she asked as she grinned. _She wants something….Magical flying pigs of doom….I could use one of those…Wait, don't give in to her bribe! Be strong, man! _(A/N: If Magical lying pigs of doom can write stories, give me one!)

"What do you want Temari?" Gaara asked coolly. He's her brother, he knows her and she would never ask him for anything like this without something in return. He may be new to social matters, but he's not dense.

"Why ever do you ask that?" Temari said with innocent eyes.

"Well…"

"There is something you can do for your big sister though," Temari said.

"Which is…"

"GET SOMEONE ELSE TO BE THE AMBASSADOR!" she screamed.

"Can I ask why?" Gaara said, unaffected by the blonde's screaming.

"Shikamaru's going to be the ambassador for the Hidden Leaf Village, the only reason I agreed to this position was to go see him, you have to find a new one. Oh. And appoint me as his tour guide," she said.

"Who else can it be? You're the only one I would trust with a matter like this," he said, ruffling his already messy red hair. (A/N: I do this when I'm upset or need to think *ruffle*)

"Someone smart…" Temari said.

"Someone I can trust…" Gaara replied.

"Someone suave…"

"Someone who wouldn't mess this up…"

"Someone stealthy and smooth…"

"Someone strong…"

"Someone like…"

"Yo guys!" Kankuro said, slurping his soda though a straw. He expertly put his finger over the top and lifted the straw to release drops of coke onto his tongue. Somehow, he still managed to drip on his jumpsuit a bit.

"Someone not like Kankuro," Gaara finished.

"Hey! Wait, what are we talking about?" Kankuro said. Temari continued as if he never spoken.

"How about Daisuke?" Temari asked.

"Mission," Gaara said.

"How about…."

"Mission, mission, missions, sick, injured, eating a donut, injured while eating a donut, dancing, and cosplaying," Gaara said.

"…"

"So who's left?" Temari.

"Of the chunins and jounins, or do you want me to read the genin list too?" Gaara said.

"Just the chunins and jounins," she said.

"Kankuro," Gaara said.

"Well I guess he'll have to do," Temari said. _We're toast. Toast that's been cooked in Kankuro's Hello Kitty (c)__ toaster, seriously, how do they toast it so her face is on it…_(A/N: Seriously! How?)

"For what?!" Kankuro said. _Sometimes they act as if I don't exist! _

"Being the ambassador for Suna," Gaara said. _I feel like I wouldn't regret letting Kankuro be the ambassador, though my better instinct tells me that that is precisely what I shouldn't do. Oh well. How much harm can Kankuro do?….. I shouldn't have thought that. _

As images of burning building and cat armies danced in Gaara's head like visions of sugar plums Ó , Kankuro continued to drip soda on his jumpsuit.

_What's up with those two, in their own little worlds inside of their heads…I wonder what they are thinking…. _(A/N: Bold is Gaara's conscience, regular, Gaara)

_**Gaara, don't let Kankuro be ambassador, that's a recipe for disaster! **__Who are you? __**I'm your conscience.**__ Where have you been the last 14 years of my life?! __**You see funny story it started when, wait, we don't have time for that. Don't let Kankuro be ambassador.**__ Why not? __**Hello, I'm your conscience! I know these things Believe it! **__I don't need to listen to you! I was fine without you for fourteen years and I don't follow recipes, I'm a rebel! _

"Kankuro, there is a little annoying voice in my head that sounds like Uzamaki Naruto. He's…its telling me to not let you be ambassador and its says its my conscience,"

"Are you going to listen to it?" Kankuro said.

"…No," said Gaara. (A/N: My line! From after I'm a rebel to this thing! (c) by ME! ...Can I do that?)

"So that means…."

"It's means you're Suna's new ambassador, I'll inform the Hokage right away,"

"Wait what?!"

"Temari can't be the ambassador anymore because of personal issues, so you are her replacement,"

"Okay…So what do I do?"

"Just nod and answer questions about Suna and make sure you give the message that we won't betray the treaty. Oh! And thank Sakura Haruno for us, she saved your butt and your brother's, and she helped me with some …things. (A/N: Matchmaking)You never did say thanks, huh?" Temari said.

"…Maybe…"

"Well make sure you do, and get going, supplies, and traveling companions are by the gate. HURRY! The sooner you leave, the sooner Shika can get here!" Temari said as she pushed Kankuro out the door.

"Okay, okay. Pushy much?" Kankuro said as Temari slammed the door behind him. He grudgingly trudged to Suna's gate and nodded to the four ANBU waiting there with backpacks fitted out. They nodded in return, their masks revealing no emotion. The group started out toward the east to the Hidden Leaf Village.

_They just expect me to follow their orders like a dog?! I'm older than Gaara…but he's the Kage. I'm lower than my little brother, how wonderful…Seriously, do the middle siblings always get the short end of everything! Though of course, I didn't have a demon put in me…or Dad trying to kill me…or Uncle Yasie _(A/N: Nickname) _trying to kill me either…But Gaara always get whatever he wants! On Christmas, Temari and I got him DDR and a PS3. I gave Temari that one fan necklace too and what did Temari and Gaara __give me?! A Hello Kitty toaster! Sure, it's like sick how they get her face on the toast, but seriously, I'm a guy! I haven't liked Hello Kitty since like when I was in the academy. And who's gonna be my guide?! It's not Shikamaru… I hope it isn't that crazy Naruto kid…or bug kid _(A/N: How could you be so mean to Shino?!)…_or any of them! Oh yeah, what about that Sakura girl or whatever. Isn't she that pink head that helped me? It's all a blur…but I guess I have to say thanks at least, she did save my life…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Vote on my profile, review, fave (with a review please!), or copy and paste things off my profile x33


End file.
